The Barcode Rebellion
by The Forgotten Titan
Summary: Atlantis. The world's biggest corporation and it's biggest enemy. It's to powerful to go to war against but maybe with the heir to such a powerful entity gone missing the Rebels might just stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1

It itches.

You stop thinking about them for a while and the itching stops, but once you look down at your wrist; at the small tattoo and you can't help but feel the electronic currents flowing through you. It had become illegal to cover it up; something about the satellites not picking up a good reception. It's not like sleeves or a wristband were a good idea to wear anyway. You needed to show off the tattoo whenever you bought something or if an officer demanded proof of who you were, most schools even required them. They keep order and piece. Or so I've been told.

There's some people who don't bare the tattoo. The computers (or Intelligence) call them R38372, but we, the followers, simply call them Rebels. Rebels are the ones who refuse to get the tattoo. They say we don't need them. That it's illogical to let Atlantis rule us with their computers. That the world worked just fine without them.

They're wrong. We need Atlantis. They saved us. So it's logical to follow them. The rebels are the illogical ones. They think we can overthrow the corporation or maybe there's something bigger going on than just the Intelligence controlling us. But I think the Rebels are just afraid of the tattoo. Like something so small and so insignificant is a good reason to start all this trouble.

Why do we follow the Intelligence so faithfully? Well, because during the Great War, when our side was on the brink of losing, my father, founder and head of Atlantis, created the Master Computer. It helped us defeat the enemy. We owe our lives to it.

My name is Roxas Rourke and I am a Barcode.

*~0~0~*

The sun had barely risen over the city of Hollow Bastion but there were a few bodies that dared to go against the curfew. There were three of them and they all wore the same long black coat with the hoods pulled over their heads.

"Man, why do we always get the tough jobs," a voice that was a bit to whiney and childish moaned from the middle of the group.

The figure to the left scoffed, "Paa-lese, you mostly do recon so stop your crying before I give you something to cry about," A shrill female voice said, "We need to locate our target before it's too late. If we go back empty handed we'll have to face Boss' wrath, and you know how much that sucks, don't yea Firecrotch," She directed towards the figure to the far right. The hooded figure stayed quiet with his piercing eyes focused on the road ahead of the trio.

As the sun threatened to rise the hooded group quickened their steeps. Soon they found themselves outside of a large mansion where their target was located. The mansion took up almost the entire lower half of the city and it was so tall that it was almost impossible to look all the way up without getting vertigo. All of the entrances had at least one guard stationed, all of the windows were bared up, not to mention all of the security cams that were located pretty much everywhere; ensuring no one would be able to enter…or leave.

"Fucking Hell," Said the man to the left, "How are we going to do this?"

The girl quickly studied the surrounding area and sighed in defeat as she realized that her companion was right. There was no way in.

"I have an idea," The man on the right said.

*~0~0~*

Two of the hooded figures were perched on the rooftop of the closest building and waited for the signal form their other companion. It was only an hour or so until sunrise so the trio had to hurry with their plan.

"This has got to be Firecrotch's worse plan ever," The female mumbled under her breath with her eyes fixed on the mansion while running her hand across her thigh in anticipation. The plan thus far was simple; wait for the man's signal (which nether of the other two knew what it was) and charge the mansion, all the while that they'll find their target before they got caught.

And what was this target? Well, as far as the trio knew, it was the son of the leader of Atlantis, the sole heir of the corporation that threatened the fate of the whole world. They were to bring him back to base alive and with minimum damage. And they needed to be back at headquarters before nine. Direct orders from the Boss. If they failed then it would be severe punishment varying anything from a thorough whipping to having their nails pulled out with pliers.

Smoke started to form from one of the towers before there was a large explosion light up the dull sky.

"Was that the signal?" The child-like man said with a nervous undertone in his voice. The woman looked over at her companion and rolled her eyes. It looked like the idiot forgot to bring a weapon…again"

"Yeah, I think it was. Common before Firecrotch gets caught or we lose the target," The smaller said as she jumped from the roof and started making her way towards the flaming tower with her head bowed low and her hands resting on her thighs, just in case anyone got in her way. The other hesitated for a split second before he started to follow.

The duo encountered a set of guards before they even reached the front gate. The men wore dark blue uniforms with large helmets that covered all the way down to their nose. Where their eyes should have been were replaced with night-vision goggles. In their hands they wield large weapons.

"I got this. You go ahead and find the target!" The girl yelled as she pushed the flaps of her coat out of the way to revel the eight daggers she had strapped to her thighs. With lightning quick reflexes she managed to dodge the swings aimed at her and retaliated with quick slashes at the men who attacked her.

The other figure in black nodded his head and ran away from the guards with his female companion blocking the men from following him. As the man ran past the fight a second explosion came from the front of the mansion and it blew out the windows by the main door. The hooded figure ran through the thinning flames and jumped through the closest window. After finishing with a barrel roll he found himself in the main hall.

The hall was extravagant. The plush carpet (or what was left of it) was a deep emerald color and it looked like once upon a time it was made from the softest material. The walls were covered in expensive paintings that may have been originals; this the man felt was a waste since they now sported burn marks.

Not wanting to stay in the same place too long, the man ran towards the closet flight of stairs to where he believed the bedrooms were.

*~0~0~*

A small blonde boy was rudely awakened by a band so loud it made his whole room shake. He could hear the maids screaming down the hall and the guards stomping around as they looked for the source.

Out of curiosity the young man slowly slid from his bed and slowly opened the door a crack to see what was happening. His blue eyes widened at the scene. The guards were unorganized and running back and forth as a fire slowly made its way down the flight of steps. As he was about to step outside there was another loud bang sounded that made some rubble fall around the boy and the blonde could see over the banister as the bottom floor light up.

The boy quickly closed his door and backed away, like the wooden barrier would protect him. A small whimper came from him as he thought about what he should do. He had to get out. But how? The fire was spreading fast and by now it was probably outside his door. The windows were sealed off. He was doomed.

A loud thump was heard outside his door and the wooden barrier opened to reveal a tall hooded figure. Its shadowed face scanned the room before it landed on the blonde. Without another word it approached the blonde and grabbed him around the wrist and tried to drag him out of the room and into the fires outside. Naturally the boy fought back. He knew who these people were. They were part of the Rebels.

"Aww, common now. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna talk. Honest," The figure said with his hands up to show he was unarmed and didn't mean any harm. The smaller boy hesitated and looked passed the other at the scene going on outside. The fire had calmed down a bit but it was still traveling freely throughout the house. There was a shadow hiding in a corner and every time a guard would run passed, it would through a knife in their direction and would always get the men right in the throat.

The blonde wondered if he could run passed the hooded man, escape the rage of the fire, then make it passed the marksman and make it out in one piece. His father had given him tutors while growing up; one of which was in self-defense. He could do it. He knew he could.

Apparently he had been spaced out while thinking about his great escape that he failed to notice the figure approach him and grab his wrist and pulled the smaller boy to his chest.

"Let me go! I'll call the guards!" The boy yelled as he punched the man repeatedly in the chest with his free hand only for the man to grab that one too.

"Heh, good luck with that one; it looks like they're all busy at the moment," The man said with a slight chuckle. And then in the blink of an eye he kneed the smaller boy in the gut making him double over in pain before he brought his elbow down on his head successfully knocking him out.

*~0~0~*

"Good job Dem. Didn't think you had it in you," The girl said as the trio plus one walked down the sun light streets. Her hood was down revealing her shoulder length blonde hair that had two cowlicks and observant green eyes.

After their attack on the mansion they met up in the charred entrance once the guards' ether retreated or died. The target had been successfully obtained and was quietly sleeping on the Demyx's back with his hands tied around the man's chest to insure he won't fall and if he did wake up he wouldn't be able to escape. A black and white checkered wristband had been placed over his left wrist so he couldn't be traced.

Demyx's hood was also down, showing off his dirty blonde mullet and dark blue eyes. He had a quirky smile and judging by the lines around his mouth it was always there, "It's all thanks to Axel! Without him I wouldn't have been able to get to the little one," He chirped.

The tallest of the three still had his head covered with a hood and he refused to talk and was trailing a bit behind the others. He only grunted in response. As they make their way down the street they had to take to back allies to avoid the people of the city slowly waking up and going to their jobs and any cops who would stop them to scan their wrists.

By a quarter after eight they made it to the Base without catching any attention or the target waking up. As they approached a rundown hotel a man who was just as tall as he was wide (which made him at least the size of a baby giant) with black dreadlocks came out from behind an ancient looking pillar. He looked down at the small group with dark beady eyes, "Welcome back Young Master," A faint smile crossed his serious face when he saw the sleeping blonde, "And I can see you completed your mission. Boss will be happy about this," The tall man steeped aside and let the trio pass.

The inside of the hotel was just as ugly and rundown as the outside was. But they weren't at the base yet. The trio made their way towards the back of the building where a set of elevators waited. The dirty blonde hit the button to summon one of the elevators. They climbed aboard when it arrived.

"Larxene, if you'd please?" Demyx said to the blonde girl with a mock bow minding the boy on his back. Larxene rolled her eyes and jabbed the button that light up the L floor. The sleeping blonde on Demyx's back moaned making all eyes lock in on him. He started to shift a bit, making Demyx grab onto the handrail that went along the side of the moving box so he wouldn't fall, "Guys, I think he's waking up..." Demyx whispered.

"It's fine. We're almost there," The tallest said in a bored voice. He was leaning against the back wall in the farthest corner and watching the numbers light up as the elevator made its way down to the lowest level.

"Where…?" The small blonde mumbled as he tried to pick his head up off of Demyx's shoulder but found it to be too heavy.

"Hey fella. How you feeling?" The cheerful blonde asked over his shoulder only to get no response which made him frown a bit, "Hey!" He jostled the boy and nothing happened. A worried look spread across his face, "Guys, I think I broke him!"

Larxene leaned back to get a better look at the boy, "He's still probably recovering. How hard did you hit him?" She said as her electric green eyes gave the unmoving figure one more glance, "We'll have Aerith look him over," As soon as the words left her mouth the elevator dinged as it hit their floor.

"Common, we're running late," Axel mumbled as he pushed past the other two and made his way down the twisting hallway as he made his way towards a set of what looked like an elevator.

They were large and a golden bronze color and they looked like they were reinforced with some sort of metal to prevent it from caving in on itself. They called it the Bathysphere

Standing guard in front of it was a man who was just as large as the first guard. He had short rust colored hair, a stern face, and small blue watchful eyes that always seemed to be glairing. In his hand he held a giant axe sword.

"Hey big guy!" Demyx chirped as they walked past the man and climbed into the Bathysphere followed by the other two. There was a large lever where the buttons should have been and with a very unfeminine grunt, Larxene managed to pull it down.

Once the elevator started to move she looked over her shoulder and glared at the two men, "Thanks for all the help boys," She all but growled at them making Demyx cower back to the corner farthest away from her.

The tube traveled down for a few moments before it suddenly stopped. No one in the small space moved to get out, in fact in the if you looked close enough you could see Demyx counting under his breath like he was mentally preparing himself for something.

With a harsh tug, the tube started to travel to the left causing all of the occupants to trip in their place a bit. It kept moving to the left for about a mile before it hit a gut wrenching sharp right. Demyx's face turned green as the tube kept moving and he had to free up one of his hands so he could cover his mouth just in case anything tried to come up.

"I swear to God, Demyx, if you get sick in here one more time I'm going to tear your stomach out so you'll never get sick again," Larxene growled under her breath. The last time the blonde male lost his lunch in the small space it had splashed around their feet till they got to their final destination. The smell was so bad that everyone in the tube with him almost got sick too.

Demyx shook his head as he attempted to rid himself of the nausea, "I-I'm fine. We're almost there right?" His voice was weak and his knees were shacking to hold up both his and the sleeping blonde's weight. Without saying a thing, Axel reached over and picked the smaller blonde off of the other, "Heh, thanks man," Demyx stretched his arms above his head until he heard his back pop.

"Whatever," The hooded one muttered as he shifted their captive in his arms. With a ding the tube had stopped moving and signaled it safe to get off. Larxene was the first off followed by a motion sick Demyx, then Axel.

The room the Bathysphere led to a large room that was made completely out of glass but instead of showing the morning sky there was water. Lots and lots of water. The Bathysphere had taken the small group to the Base which happened to be under the ocean that was only miles away from the headquarters of Atlantis.

"Nice to see you finally decided to show up," A tall blonde woman that was standing in front of the Bathysphere with her hands on her hips. She stood tall and confident as the trio walked up to her but to her surprise Axel unsymmetrically dumped the unconscious blonde in the woman's arms. She managed to catch the boy just in time and turned to the retreating figure, "You know you can't keep sulking like this!" She yelled as Axel turned a corner.

A genital hand was placed on her shoulder making her turn Demyx, "I'm sorry about his attitude, Boss. Is there anything you need me to do?" He flashed the older woman a smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for. He'll come out of his slump eventually. And no, you three did well and earned yourselves rest and a great feast," The boss said as she shifted the boy in her arms to help balance herself, "So you two go freshen up and I'll bring him down to the hospital wing,"

And with that Demyx and Larxene followed Axel down the long halls. Once the small group was out of sight the woman looked down at the blonde with watery blue eyes, "I can't believe you're finally home," She pulled the boy closer to her chest in an awkward hug for a moment before she started off to the hospital wing.

* * *

.This was meant to be a oneshot but ideas kept popping in my head so it's going to be longer. I don't know how much longer though xD

And before anyone points it out, yes I did steal some elements from BioShock lol.

Reviews are always loved


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED AND A FEW PARTS HAVE BEEN ADDED TO THE END SO PLEASE GO BACK AND REREAD IT IF YOU HAVEN'T_**_ YET_

* * *

The world was a giant blur to the blonde as he opened his eyes. His head hurt like a bitch and he could barely remember what had happened. _Let's see. I was sleeping…yeah, I had that weird dream again. Then there was a loud bang and the room started to shake like an earthquake. And a fire? And someone was in my room…_ The small blonde thought as he stared up at the concrete ceiling.

Someone poke their head in his line of sight causing the young man to jump up in surprise so he was now sitting up and starring at a woman with long brown hair that was braided down her back. Her face mirrored his at his sudden movement, "Oh, you're finally up!" Her voice was light and sweet and it made the bed ridden blonde want to smile, "How are you feeling, Roxas?"

"Wh…where…" Roxas tried to talk but his voice was just too sore.

"Where are you?" She said for him as she helped him sit up, "You're at Base. Oh, I'm Aerith by the way. Nice to meet you," Aerith turned away as she introduced herself to grab a jug of water that was on the other side of the room, "Would you like some?" She lifted the jug in a gesture to show what she was offering. At the eager nodding from the blonde. Aerith smiled at him a poured the clear liquid into a cup before walked back to the bedridden boy and helped him sit up so he could drink properly.

Roxas glared between the brunette and the cup of water not trusting someone who worked for the Rebels. After a few tense moments the blonde's throat finally won the battle and he grabbed the glass and drained it two gulps, "Why am I here?"

"Hmm…I don't think that's for me to tell. But I can tell you that it has something to do with the upcoming war,"

"W-war!" Roxas yelled. What war? And how was he involved?

The young woman gave him a knowing smile before turning towards the door, "I'm afraid I can't say anything else. But I do believe you have a visitor who will tell you everything," Aerith said as she walked towards the large wooden door and knocked on it. There was a jingling noise on the other side and the sound of a lock being open before the door opened reviling the man that Roxas recognized as the man who took him.

"He seems to be doing okay, Demyx, I don't think you caused any permeate damage," The woman said with a small smile directed to the dirty blonde. Demyx let out a breath he had been holding. He was about to steep farther into the room but was stopped by a genital hand pushed him back out, "I think he needs a bit more rest before he can handle you. And Boss wants to see him before anyone else," Aerith grabbed the taller's hand and the two walked out of the room.

The door was wide open. Roxas eyed the room around him. Besides the old wardrobe in the far corner and the dim light bulb that hung above him was the only source of light, the room was small and damp which told the blonde that he was most likely underground. _Maybe if I ran fast enough and make a big enough distraction I can get out. _With a quick nod Roxas threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

The world turned into a fuzzy haze for a moment and the blonde had to give his head a few good shakes to help clear it up before he took the first few steps to stretch out his muscles. A large smile spread across the boy's face. He was mobile. That was a good enough sign.

With a new found confidence Roxas slowly started to make his way towards the door. He was so close he could practically feel the sun on his skin. Not to mention the best part of being free, he can tell his father where the Rebels hideout is and they can finally get rid of these pest once and for all.

_CLINK!_

Roxas was so close. So freaking close! But no, the sneaky Rebels had chained his ankle to the bed with chain that was just long enough to taunt him with the sweet promises of freedom but short enough so he couldn't make to the door.

"Thinking about leaving us so soon, Little Rourke?" Someone said as they walked through the doorway. She was tall and slender. Blonde hair that was hung just past her shoulders, blue eyes with a mole under the right one. Her full, red lips formed a confident smile as she looked down on the boy, "My name is Sinclair. Helga Sinclair. I'm the boss around here. Why don't you sit down? You hit your head pretty hard," The Rebel leader sounded concerned enough that Roxas listened to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sinclair," Roxas repeated in a whisper as he searched his memory for a name. It took him a moment but the name came back to him and he was suddenly stuck with fear, "You were partners with my dad!" He pointed a finger at her, "But…but you died. Jumped out of a plane," The smaller blonde shook his head in disbelief. Why would his father's dead friend be the leader of the Rebels?

Helga rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Smoke and mirrors, Sweetie, you'll be learning a lot of that while you're here. Now, can I trust that you won't run away if I unbind you?" She said with a raised thin eyebrow.

Roxas looked down at his chained ankle in disgust before he turned his sky blue eyes up at the woman, "Fuck. You."

The blonde woman didn't seem shocked or offended, "Stubborn just like your old man I see," She smiled at Roxas before turning and walking out the door, "Don't worry, we'll break it out of you soon," And with one last glance and smile directed at the blonde, Helga closed the door behind her leaving Roxas alone.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Roxas yelled as he laid back in the bed and covered his face with his hands. What was he going to do? He was trapped in enemy lines with no way of escaping and with a war close on the horizon.

A small pop sound came from the light bulb as it died out.

*~0~0~*

The dining hall was loud as all of the Rebels gathered for dinner. There was much excitement flowing around from the accomplishment that was made earlier in the day. With Roxas Rourke now in their position they now had something to use against Lyle Rourke, Roxas father. Now they finally had a chance to stop Atlantis, the Master Computer, and could finally go live back on the surface.

Everyone was celebrating. Everyone but one pouting redhead; who had gone missing soon after his return to the Base. No one could find him. But this tended to happen on a regular bases so everyone gave up after one sweep of the area. He would show up at some point. He always did.

Two blondes sat next across from each other at a small table near in a corner so they were away from everyone else.

"Why is Firecrotch acting so moody?" Larxene asked Demyx as she twirled spaghetti on her fork, "The mission was a success and none of us died. We should really go find him and drag his sorry ass out here so he can celebrate with us," She sighed as she munched on her dinner.

Demyx was obviously not paying her any attention. Instead his bright blue eyes were glued on a man on the opposite side of the room. He was tall, maybe about Axel's height, with his hair in a long pony tail that reached his mid back. His age showed from the few grey streaks that littered his hair and the large scar going down the left side of his face. Xigbar Shooter. He was the know-it-all when it came to weapons of the Rebels and the best when it came to guns.

When Larxene finally noticed her friend wasn't paying attention to her she followed his line of sight and smirked when she saw the older man, "So you're creeping on Xigbar, eh?" She snickered when Demyx's face light up, "Never thought you'd be a grave robber," Larxene smiled at how red the dirty blonde's face turned. She enjoyed embarrassing her friends.

Demyx looked away from the older man and went back to his food, "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just zoning out," He said as he slurped up some of his pasta and managing to get sauce all over his face.

After a few quiet moments of the two eating their food, footsteps were coming close to them, "Well if it ain't the heroes who managed to infiltrate Rourke's mansion and live," A large gloved hand was placed on Demyx's shoulder causing him to look up. An unmanly squeak left his lips as he looked up and saw none other than Xigbar. A smile graced the older man's face as he looked down on the boy, "Now who taught you how to eat," Xigbar's hand moved from the dirty blonde's shoulder and he genteelly rubbed the red paste from Demyx's face, "There, I can see your whole face now. Much better," Larxene had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle at the look on Demyx's face. The poor boy looked like he was about to pass out from the simple touch.

"Uhh….umm…Th-thank you, Xig-xi-xigbar," Demyx stuttered out causing his already bright red face to darken to a blood red. God, why did he have to ruin everything? With a 'You're welcome, kiddo,' Xigbar turned and went back to his original seat on the other side of the room. Once he was gone the dirty blonde let out a weak moan and face planted next to his dinner, "How bad was that, Larxene?" He mumbled into the tablecloth.

"Hmm…I think that he thinks that you're a total freak now," Larxene said with an evil grin plastered on her face. Oh how she loved to tease her friends on such trivial things.

The poor, humiliated boy kept his head down on the table for a few more minutes just to be sure he wasn't blushing like a maniac anymore before he lifted his head, "Do you really think that?" A large pout spread across his face and tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes. The small whimpering noises that escaped from his throat started to annoy the blonde across from him.

"Dammit! Quit that! I bet he doesn't think that. Probably thought you looked at cute," Larxene said as she quickly picked up her now empty plate and headed towards the dish drop off. The only thing going through her head was how annoyingly sappy Xigbar and Demyx where.

"Hey Larxene," A tall woman said as he came into step with the blonde, "You seem to be in a rush. Anything I can help you with?" She wrapped her arm around the other's and continued to walk with her down the damp halls.

"I'm just looking for Axel. You know, that boy keeps getting more and more moody," Larxene sighed and leaned into her companion a bit, "What do you think's wrong with him, Vanessa?"

The woman closed her violet eyes as she thought of an answer, "Hmm…I'm not sure. I've noticed his mood swings too. Didn't it start to get worse till after you guys were assigned to kidnap the brat. Maybe he has something to do with it?" Vanessa questioned as she lead the other woman down the hall that lead to the hospital wing, "Why don't we go ask him?"

Larxene looked down the path her friend was trying to lead her down and the original path where she knew Axel would be. She knew the real reason for why Vanessa was so eager to meet the boy, "You want to ask him about Ariel don't you,"

The brunette nodded, "He has to know, right? I mean his father was the one who took her," Vanessa shook her head as they continued down the hallway, ""I just hope she's doing okay," She mumbled to herself as she bit at her nails.

"Yeah me too,"

* * *

Dammit this chapter was too short. Sorry. But this one was just mainly introducing characters. I promise the next one will be longer and Axel and Roxas are gonna officially meet :D


End file.
